1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object information acquisition apparatus for use in medical diagnosis, nondestructive inspection, or the like, an object information acquisition system, a display control method, a display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo acoustic imaging (PAI) technique is known as one of photo imaging techniques using light. In the PAI technique, a living body given as an object is illuminated with light. An acoustic wave is generated when photo energy is absorbed by a part such as a tumor in the object, and the generated acoustic wave is received by a receiver. A reception signal output from the receiver is analyzed and optical characteristic information of the inside of the living body is acquired as image data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-022812 discloses an apparatus configured such that a breast is held from both sides thereof with a holding unit, and a receiver is two-dimensionally scanned over the holding unit while receiving an acoustic wave. By two-dimensionally scanning the receiver, it is possible to obtain characteristic information at a plurality of positions in the object.